


Knights of Olympia

by 69moans



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Everyone is BAMF, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69moans/pseuds/69moans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A bastard shall be king." ....So reads the Prophecy of the Ages. But with a war on the horizon and Hazel to feed, Nico has more to worry about than kings and their bands of upper class sycophants.  That is, until Percy comes along, and suddenly he finds himself right in the middle of it all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Makings of a Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> co Authored with DrkSanctuary on Tumblr/Deviantart. 
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters they belong to Rick Riordan, Hayley Riordan, and Disney Hyperion

Thunder rumbles across the sky, and cold water falls, rolling off the canopy that is barely large enough to cover the two orphans who huddle beneath it, wrapped in a small gray blanket.

"Nico," Hazel whimpers, "I’m s-s-so c-cold."

 Nico huddles closer, wrapping his arms around her, hoping he's not making it worse; he's cold as well and doesn't want to add cold to cold. "Sh-should I, ah, g-get something?" His voice is hoarse from coughing earlier, and he is grateful that at least it's stopped… for now.

"L-like what?" Hazel asks, "I d-don't want you to g-go in," she shakes her head, "Not with those..." she buries her head in Nico’s shoulder, unable to complete the horrifying thought. "I would rather sleep out here."

"B-but," Nico holds her closer, "if it means a fire and warmth for you, I sh-should." _It wouldn't be that bad_. He thinks, but shivers at the thought.

The memory comes back to him:

 _"He's just a little bastard, who’s gonna care?"_ _The figure groans drunkenly._

_“Please!” Bianca screeches._

Nico hates remembering that voice, what that monster said, how he said it, what he did to Bianca for trying to stop him, what he tried...Nico shakes his head the only memory that he likes is the one of the scum’s life slowly leaving eyes...not the best memory to treasure of one’s young life...

"N-no," Hazel says from his arms, "Besides, t-t-tomorrow we will reach C-Camelot and you will get work for us." She nods her head, convinced in the best, though she might have just been shivering, Nico can’t tell. "Who kn-knows maybe the knights there will be r-real ones?...L-like the kind from stories…" She smiles to herself.

 Nico doesn't confirm or deny her hopes.  He doesn't want to raise her expectations, but he also doesn't want to crush them.  They've already lost so much; and her hopes, though little things, are sparks of innocence he wants her to keep. "W-we can sneak into the stables...hi-ide under the hay." he holds her close for a second before tugging them both upwards.  "It'll be w-warmer, yes?" Hazel nods in approval.

When they reach the stables the horses react to Nico’s presence. They start to neigh loudly and shift in terror. "Oh!" Hazel groans in exasperation and goes up to one of the bigger spooked horses. "Woah! Woah! …Easy!" She says, looking at it with her bright golden eyes. "Shhhh…"

The horse clams down instantly at the small girl’s enchanting touch, and the other horses follow suit, their neighs become nervous shuffling and wide frightened eyes that Nico can see though the gloom.

"There." Hazel walks back to Nico, rubbing at her shoulders, "I suppose we spooked them, huh?"

 “Of course… _we_ ,“ Nico nods uncertainly. Animals usually act this way around him, but he can’t figure out why. He’s wary of sleeping in an occupied stall, but being caught would also be bad. "Up the ladder." He whispers, wrapping the blanket around Hazel's shoulders; recapturing the warmth she's losing.  It will be a sleepless night, but at least they won't be freezing in the rain.  He holds the ladder as Hazel climbs up, making sure it won’t skid under her weight.  Hazel reaches the top and in turn, holds the ladder in place for Nico. There isn’t any hay but the floor will suffice as long as is  warmer than outside. Hazel lies down and frees up some of the blanket from one side so Nico can slide in. "We are almost there." She smiles, "We will make the rest of the distance tomorrow." Her stomach growls.

Nico frowns, as he slips in beside her, and wraps her in his arms. "Y-yeah." he says, and strokes her hair until her breath evens out and he can tell she’s asleep. He sighs, and smiles sadly. Hazel deserves so much better than what he can provide. Extracting himself from her lax hold, Nico climbs down the rickety ladder and gathers some hay, working around the skittish horses as quickly as possible.  He buries Hazel in it figuring it will keep her warm while he's gone; probably even warmer than he does.

 Nico steals down to the back door. It's a tavern, so there will be food somewhere.  The lock on the door is hardly the most sophisticated he’s encountered and is easily picked.  Stealing some bread for both of them, he scarfs another one down while he can.  There's stew on the stove, and Nico sips, knowing instantly he has to get some for Hazel.  It's a thin broth mostly, with vegetables and some stringy meat, but it’s the most delicious thing he's tasted in a long while. He palms a single shriveled apple before he hears someone on the stairs, and being too far from the door, slides quickly into the pantry, huddling down next to a sack of potatoes.

 "Percy, you really should not be in here." A male voice says.

"Come now, Jason, if you do not plan on telling, then who is going to?"

"Are you really that hungry?” Jason says adopting a stern tone, almost scolding his friend. “We are supposed to be sleeping... We arrive at Camelot tomorrow ...You will not be able to sneak around and do as you please when we get there," He continues as Percy ignores him.

"Please, Jason, we are going to be revered knights… Which means, we get to do whatever we desire." Percy picks up and apple and offers one to his companion.

"No, thank you, I do not need to consume nearly as much as you do."

"Not for you," Percy says, "for the horses, Blackjack has traveled a long way and I will not suffer him another tasteless bag of oats if I can help it."

Jason nods in reluctant agreement and takes an apple for his own horse before the two of them exit the kitchen together.

 Nico listens until he's sure they've left, and then scurries out the door, his heart beating wildly.  He only allows himself a sigh of relief when he's next to Hazel again, touching her shoulder and directing her to drink down the soup and eat something in her half asleep state.  He doubts she'll remember much, and saves the last little loaf of bread for her to eat in the morning. 

The best part about her not remembering, is that he can feed her more, and she won’t feel like she's taking "his share"… whatever that is.  He tosses the bowl down into the hay where someone will eventually find it, and lies down next to her, dozing off and on, hoping that they'll be able to get out before the knights do.

The next morning, the clouds have cleared and sun shines into the stables in small streams through the holes in the wood. The stable door opens and Nico wakes instantly.  Peering down cautiously, he sees one of the knights go up to a horse with an apple.

"Morning, Blackjack." By the sound of his voice, Nico identifies him as Percy, and frowns.  This is the man that claimed he should be able to do anything since he was a knight; Nico hates the mentality, sadly it's one that most knights have. "How are you?" Percy asks, and Blackjack neighs at him. "Is that so? Well, here is an apple to settle your nerves." Blackjack neighs again and delicately takes the apple as Percy nods and glances up the upper part of the stables where Nico is hiding.  His shoulders tense, and what seemed like a one-sided conversation between master and horse seems more suspicious. "Well then, I’ll be back to get you after breakfast." Percy says, leaving the way he came.

Nico scrambles to his feet the second he hears the door to the inn close, shaking Hazel awake, and quickly gathering the hay into his arms, throwing it down into an empty stall beneath them. 

"Hmm?" Hazels wakes up “what izit brothheerr?" She says, sleepily.

"Time to go." He whispers, and shoves the bread in her mouth as she yawns. "I don't know how," he continues, watching her sleepy eyes clear, "but I suspect we've been discovered by one of the knights. We need to leave. Now."  He waits for her to finish chewing.

“Yes.” Hazel responds as she gets up and stretches. She gathers up the blanket and wears it like a shawl, indicating she is ready to leave.

Nico slides down the ladder without much thought for himself and holds the ladder for Hazel, anxious to be gone before the knight Percy gets back. Hazel follows more cautiously,  and pets the horses noses to calm them, before they rush from the stables in fearful silence.

When Percy returns to the stables,  he climbs up the ladder to see that the people previously up there were gone. Blackjack had described them but he’d wanted to see them in person.  He looks down at the small sack of food he brought. "I suppose this is mine now." He shrugs.

*******

"Look Nico! There it is!!" Hazel’s face lights up, "Camelot! We’ve made it!" She exclaims, about ready to sprint off.

Nico manages a grin. "Don't leave me behind." He says, shoving the rest of the bread into Hazel’s mouth before she can get away. "You don't know what kind of trouble I’ll get into without you."

Hazel stops bouncing with joy as a dark memory returns to her, the trouble…Her expression turns sad and she squeezes her brother tightly, shaking her head "No! nonono!" She exclaims as she buries her head into his chest.

Nico rubs her back, "Sorry. I… Was trying to tease you." He hadn’t meant for his comment to upset her. “Just meant I might steal something.”

"Oh…that's fine then." Hazel looks up at Nico, her eyes still worried. She looks to the large castle town and becomes excited once more. The land from her stories was just a few feet away and she couldn’t wait anymore. Giggling, she grabs her brother by the hand, and pulls him along behind her. "Let’s go!"

******

When they arrive, Nico's first instinct is to get more food. But he'd promised Bianca that he'd try to find work to support Hazel if they ever made it to Camelot. Now here they were.

Hazel is hopeful of their prospects, Nico less so. Still, he would honor Bianca’s wish, though he has no idea where to even begin.  He fingers the brand on his forearm self-consciously.  He has no particular fondness for large cities, though there are more people to pickpocket should he choose. Usually he prefers stealing only what he needs. A dirty orphan with money attracts too much suspicion, and shop keepers are always reluctant to take stolen money for some reason Nico can't fathom.  But then again, maybe it is just him.  He approaches the nearest street vendor, "Excuse me." he crosses his arms to keep the burn hidden.  "Do you know where I could find work here?"

The shop keep looks down at him with an unwelcoming expression. "Customers?" The shopkeeper's wife looks over excitedly.

The shopkeeper shakes his head. "Nah, kids looking for work."

The wife's excitement leaves."Well not around here," she says and turns around again now uninterested.

The shopkeeper looks back at Nico, and repeats his wife. "Nah not here, I don’t even know where ya could...." he looks over at Hazel who is hiding shyly behind Nico. "I know where you might get her some work." He says.

Nico's eyes harden, knowing exactly what the Shop-keep is implying. "If it's honest." He grits his teeth.

The shopkeeper doesn’t respond and after a pause he shakes his head. "I dunno lad, they sometimes need help down in the quarries and are willing to feed ya, but I don’t know about pay. If you’re not gonna buy nothin’, you should move along" He dismisses them with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you." Nico grabs Hazel's hand. The quarries are at least a good place to start.  Though the mortality rate and fatigue are high, Nico's positive that it won’t be a long term solution. Especially if they only feed enough for one.  He can't take care of Hazel if he's dead.

 As they walk through the street, a fanfare resounds through the courtyard they are passing and they're blocked by a gathering crowd. Nico, who is not concerned with fancy to dos of the nobility, nudges through the crowd pulling Hazel along with him, moving as swiftly as he can. When he’s through the crowd he almost runs into a horse, spooking it with his presence. It rears, flustering its owner.

 "Steady!" The knight calls, and then glares down at Nico. "Watch yourself, peasant!" He sneers and keeps riding. As a whole band of horses with knights and foot soldiers move through the courtyard, and Nico knows he’s not going to get anywhere until they’re all through.

"Damn." He curses and backs into the crowd.

"What's happening?" Hazel, at least, looks interested.

"Nobility passing through." Nico says, and his stomach rumbles.  The shopkeepers are distracted, watching the procession, and Nico pauses, and shrugs. A little something won't hurt...if he doesn't get caught.  Which he won't. "Wait here for a second. Don't move." He tells Hazel, and moves behind a few walking pedestrians, pretending to be looking for a place to see better.  He has food in in pockets in seconds, the shop keep none the wiser. It will last them for now, though it never lasts as long as Nico thinks it will. He heads back to Hazel.  She hasn't eaten since the bread he'd shoved in her mouth.

Percy looks out at the crowd all of them looking up at him in awe. It’s nice to be respected, he thinks but they are just knights passing through, people shouldn’t have to oggle them unapproachably. Percy frowns, looking over at Jason who is looking straight ahead. Percy looks back to the crowd and sees a poor skinny boy stealing food from onlookers. He narrows his eyes at the opportunistic kid, and thinks he should say something; until he sees the boy approach a smaller girl and forcefully shove the food into her mouth.  She scolds him with full cheeks and a wagging finger, pointing at the boy's chest, in what Percy assumes, is her telling him he better eat too. He's is instantly reminded of what Blackjack told him the other day; about a spooky boy and the calming girl he was looking after.

"Hey Blackjack," Percy whispers, "is that the kid?"

Blackjack looks at where Percy is  and neighs. _I think so, sir.  It was kind of dark._ Percy smiles.

"Percy?" Jason asks, now riding next to him "Whatever are you looking at?"

"Wha-?Nothing." Percy shakes his head, admittedly a little startled by Jason.

Nico hands Hazel food. "I thought we were going to look for work." She frowns.

"Well…. I am, but this was too perfect and I know you're hungry." He shoves an apple in her mouth before she can chastise him and turns away to pull at a man's sleeve, "Where can I find the quarries?" He asks.

"Huh?" The man looks down at the boy he had not seen previously. "The quarries? they are down the hill past the Knights Academy. They’re closed today due to the knight ceremony tonight." he explains condescendingly, as if everyone in Camelot should know this.

"Thanks." Nico frowns. "Closed..." He looks at Hazel, finishing her apple with a happy look.  He wishes he could put it there more, but as they are, he already does it as often as possible.  He takes Hazel's hand.  "Quarries are closed." He repeats, "I suppose I could ask elsewhere." he looks at the shops, and resigns himself to asking all along the street. 

After the twentieth scornful look and rejection because the shop keeper had noticed his bastard-mark, Nico is fit to be tied.  Either he isn't needed, or those that would hire him refuse due to his parentage.  He doesn't want to bring Hazel's hopes down so soon after they'd reached Camelot. He chews on his lip. He's clean enough thanks to the rain the night before...he looks down the road where the knights have disappeared.  Maybe they needed a stable boy...or something. He'd be a terrible stable boy, Nico laments, still reluctant to ask knights for anything. But he can't not try; for Hazel's sake.

They follow the stone road down towards the quarries, the Knight's Academy is exactly where the man said they would be, surrounded by a large stone wall that matched the road. There's a large open gate that leads to the courtyard, and Nico and Hazel linger out front. The parade of knights from earlier are already settled in after all the job searching Nico had done, and the courtyard itself is eerily quiet and empty.

"What do we do now?" Hazel asks hopefully.

"I suppose...I’ll just ask." Nico says uneasily.  This place is too formal for his tastes and sets him on edge; he and authority don't have a great track record.  Nico digs piece of bread out of his pocket and nudges it past Hazel's lips unthinkingly, as she gawks at the stables. "I’ll be back.  Just, stay out of sight."

Inside the Academy hall, the knights were meeting at the tables.

Percy is excited, it's his first time back at the academy in a while, and it is for the moment he's been waiting for since he'd become a knight himself. He is going to be assigned an apprentice, an eager young mind that was ready to emulate his moves, his ideals and one day become a chivalrous knight who will carry on his, "Mission to Chivalrize." He nudges Jason's shoulder. "Today's the day" he smiles.

 Jason hums and glances at Percy. "Don't get your hopes up, not everyone gets an apprentice. We might not, being new, ourselves." He gives a slight smile but keeps looking forward, full of aristocratic poise.

 Nico approaches a servant, "Who do I talk to about work?" He asks tentatively, subconsciously on high alert in a Knight Academy.

"Are you new?" The servant tilts his head in confusion, "on the day of the ceremony?" he scratches his head in disbelif. "No, we don’t need any more people, you’d best clear out of here." The servant says.

"You there!" a knight calls, Nico recognizes him from earlier the one who called him a peasant as if it were the filthiest word in the English language.

"Yes sir?" The servant says.

"Where do they keep the food here?"

"Near the kitchen, sir, but no one should take anything until after the banquet-"

"Are u telling me what to do?" The knight glares down his nose, which Nico finds highly unattractive.

"N-no ,sir, I was merely sugg-"

"I know how this evening works, I am a knight. Don’t recommend anything to me," He snarls and walks away.

"Charming." Nico mutters under his breath, but loudly enough for the servant to hear.  His hatred rears in his head as he watches the knight, self-righteousness and grown fat on his own ego.  He despises the lot of them, with their banquet and thinking their entitled to any and everything.

"Yes, well you should leave then, we can't have just anyone at these things..." he looks at Nico ,the boy must’ve been starved the servant thinks, taking in his thin limbs and gaunt cheeks, and all he's looking for is honest work... "I’ll tell you what," the servant gives in to his own good will, "you go and fetch some water from the well down the hill, and I’ll let you have access to the pantry for something to eat, eh?"

Nico brightens, and nods, taking the pitcher to fill. Doing as he was instructed, Nico trudges up the hill willingly, returning to kitchens with the pitcher, filled to the brim.

The servant who sent him takes it. "Thank you, I unlocked the pantry…And I’m going to trust that when I come back there in a few minutes, you will be gone and there will be only an unnoticeable amount of food gone with you?" He eyes Nico suspiciously, looking into the poor boy's sunken eyes framed on either side by locks of dark unkempt hair that falls to the boy's shoulders. He doesn’t think the boy will take more than is reasonable but he doesn’t want to risk it and pay the price.

Nico gives him a nod and darts off, the blanket he and Hazel had used last night was draped around him like a shawl, he loosens some of the fabric and puts it over his head like a hood . even though he was welcome to the helping, it was almost reflexive to stay hidden.

 Nico takes some fruit and bread, dropping them into his pockets, and reaches for the dried meats preserved with salts and seasoning, a treat for Hazel and himself later tonight.  He's only going to take a few pieces, maybe 4 of the small ones; for tonight and the next day.  _Food goes bad so fast_ , Nico thinks, wishing he could take more and have it last a longer, _but this should be enough.  It's definitely reasonable._

"What are you-? GUARDS?!"

Nico looks back in alarm, now trapped in the pantry,  with nowhere to run. The snobby knight from earlier stands in the doorway, and Nico is at his mercy as more knights come in, blocking the entrance completely.

"Seize this thief! Take him up to the hall!" They grab Nico as per the knight's orders and drag him up to the main hall, Nico actively resisting the whole time. The servant turns the corner just in time to witness it happen and panics, and darting up to the hall using a different pathway.

The knights burst in with Nico, making quite a scene. The soft murmur of conversation that had previously filled the hall fall silent as the crowd moves its gaze to the commotion. Percy and Jason stand in objection at the sight of the struggling hooded peasant. "Octavian! What is the meaning of this?" Jason demands.

"It appears that on our day of welcome,  some of Camelot’s citizens are welcoming themselves to things that are not theirs! I will not stand for such an insult!" The snobby knight Octavian announces to the hall. "Let us see if we can make an example of him!" Octavian takes out a dagger and the knights force Nico’s hand onto the table.

The panicked servant appears from the wall and approaches Percy, whispering into his ear.

 "What do you have to say for yourself!?" Octavian spits at Nico, while the crowd watches in horror and facination.

Nico's eyes are wide with fright but he pushes it down and away, his throat is still tight.  This is what he gets for not being careful, he thinks, and bares his teeth with a snarl, his eyes glinting with hate. The snarl loosens his throat a bit, "I wasn't stealing-"

Octavian snorts at the suggestion. "I caught you! Taking food from the pantry no less! Your guilt is absolute. Let us see if I cannot put you in your place, peasant!" Octavian lifts up his dagger ready to cut off Nico’s hand. As he's about to descend, an arrow shoots through his sleeve pinning it to the wall behind him.

Across the hall a young squire next to Percy and Jason lowers his bow. "I sent him," Percy says, "to get food.  I thought he was a servant…” he turns to face the elders at the front of the room. “The fault is mine."  The servant looks relived that the knight did not sell him out and get him fired for his kindness.  

Octavian looks unconvinced, but he can see that he's lost the crowd. "Well then, we shall throw him out, for being a trespasser." the knights confiscate the food Nico took and proceed to take him to the exit.

“Perseus,” An older knights tuts. “All this food here and yet still you sent for more? Giving access to a thief no less? This is exactly the lack of discipline that led us to believe you were not ready for an apprentice, Sir Jackson."

"Yes I know" Percy says absently, watching them take Nico, the hood moves slightly and Percy recognizes the boy as the one from the crowd. After the crowd and the elders resume talking and dining, Percy sneaks a loaf of bread and ducks out unnoticed. Even by Jason, who is preoccupied with his new apprentice.

The guards are anything but gentle with Nico as they toss him onto the dirt at the side of the road outside, laughing as they head back to the castle. Nico hisses, and rubs at his wrist, waiting for Hazel to come join him from wherever she's managed to hide herself.  His hands shake and he clenches his teeth.  _Octavian,_ he repeats to himself, _I’ll remember your name and one day_... He stands, stumbling a bit as he gets to his feet. Hearing a noise from behind him, Nico turns swiftly ready to defend himself.

Percy yelps in turn, reflexively taking a defensive stance.

"What do you want?" Nico asks, warily eyeing the coat of arms sewn on Percy's breast. He backs slowly away from the knight; the knight, he realizes, that he saw at the inn two days ago feeding a horse. The Knight that spoke on his behalf, saved his hand and took the blame for a kind servant.  Percy doesn’t say anything, cautiously holding out the loaf of bread.

Nico looks at it and Percy guardedly, edging forward and plucking it from the knight’s grasp lightning fast, and then takes a step back.

  
Percy also steps back to show he’s non-aggressive.  "I know you didn’t steal the food," Percy starts,  shuffling his foot awkwardly. "And even if you had…I know you are not just...ah- stealing for yourself so..."

Nico frowns, “How...?” he asks stuffing the bread into his pocket. It’s a pittance, compared to what he’d wanted for Hazel and himself and he lets himself lament the loss of the spiced meats. He watches Percy, “...Did you...want something from me? I have...very little to give you.”

"Want?...N-no...I...I knew you did not steal because the servant told me and I saw you earlier today in the crowd… I wanted to offer you a place to stay you and your friend can stay at my estate here for as long as you like.”  Nico eyes him suspiciously and says nothing.  It’s nothing he hasn’t heard before, although the duration was much longer. “I mean, a desperate man who steals for himself deserves what he can get, but for a man as desperate as you to steal and risk so much for someone else...I think… its noble, actually noble, not the way we toss the word around  in court...a man like that deserves more...and I want to offer that to you." 

“You're offering me a place to stay and food to eat?” Nico frowns, “what do you want in return?” There's always something, Nico knows. Always. If this knight wants to hire him as a servant then fine, but if he’s like the rest... Strangely Nico feels nothing but relief at the thought of killing this knight. True kindness is unfamiliar and alien and returning to normalcy is a bit reassuring. Nico should feel guilty. He doesn’t.

"Um," Percy is unsure how to react to Nico’s distrust at his kindness but he finds it understandable. "Nothing really, I mean it is a rather large, empty estate so if anything it would just be for the pleasure of your company?" Percy shrugs, "What say you?"

 _My company_ Nico sneers sarcastically, _like I have not heard that one before_.  But to have a place to stay and get food from, for even one night... Nico nods, ”Fine. Where is your... Estate?”

"It is  just down the road from the eastern part of the main courtyard, I would wait a little though.  The servants might think you're a thief if I’m not there to let you in. Plus, you should probably consult with your companion and then if you do not come, I will assume you changed your mind. If you do...just keep in mind that my offer is always open," He smiles.

Nico gives a short nod, not returning the smile in the slightest. If anything his eyes grow harder. To smile after asking for his 'company' only re-enforces his opinion of knights and their moral corruptness, feeding the churning anger in his gut.

After Percy leaves Hazel runs up to him. Nico gives a relieved sigh and hugs her, “I am glad you're safe." He kisses her forehead, his eyes softening in a way only possible when Hazel is there.

"Well?" she asks "did you find work?" she looks up at him with painfully expectant eyes.

“Well, I was given a quick job by one of the servants in exchange for some food.” He begins, “but one of the knights thought I was stealing... I do not think I can work here. I'm sorry.” He keeps the dismemberment to himself as he holds her, thankful that he still has a hand with which to stroke her hair.

"Perhaps the quarry will be open tomorrow." She shivers "it is not too cold… we could probably sleep out here" She lies.

“I- ah..” He shoves the bread Percy gave him into her mouth to stop her teeth from chattering. “I got an offer from...from one of the knights. We at least have shelter for tonight.”

"No..." She says softly “You mean...?” Her voice cracks. “Even here?” She bites her lip to stifle a whimper.

“Well, it means a warm bed and food.” He whispers, holding her closer, “I don’t think I can turn that down.” he looks at his sister and sadness permeates his features. She doesn’t look nearly as bad as he does, but she still looks like an orphan. “He said as long as I wanted, maybe I should... Do it this time.”

"No!" Hazel says, horrified. "It is not worth it! Remember Bianca!" She squeaks.

“Yeah, but if its only one person... That isn't... It is a constant risk, if there are new ones every...time.” Nico runs fingers through his hair with a sigh, feeling a bit nauseated.

“Fine, but if he does anything you really don’t..." She swallows. "I will be in the pantry ready to escape.”

“Y-yeah. That's good.” He hugs Hazel closer, a bit in disbelief he's actually willing to do this. But he looks at Hazel, and understands how Bianca felt. It is not really a choice when your siblings are in need.

*****

Percy returns to his estate on horseback, keeping his eyes peeled for the boy and his companion.

Nico waits on the fence standing on top of it with impressive balance.  His hands are in his pockets as he watches for Percy. His expression impassive and a little bit angry, which is honestly, his default expression. He's wondering if it will hurt, when Percy comes into sight, and grimaces when he sees him riding down the road.

Upon seeing Nico, Percy has the opposite reaction and smiles, waving as he gets closer. "You know, I just realized," he calls to him, "I never learned your name."

“Likewise” Nico responds shortly, looking down at Percy, who he’s disappointed to note, is almost the same height on his horse as Nico is standing on the fence.

"Perseus Jackson." He extends his hand. "Or Percy for short."

Nico ignores the hand, “Nico.” He grunts, “what do you _want_ me to call you?”

"Percy, I suppose..." Percy awkwardly retracts his hand. "Perseus sounds too pretentious. Where is your uh- friend?"

“She's chasing rabbits,” he whistles, and Hazel’s head pops up in the distance, “she’ll come in later.”

"Very well..." Percy smiles "I look forward to meeting her, she probably should not stay out here alone though." His expression turns worried.

“She will follow” Nico shrugs, “She can take care of herself, for the most part.”

"Alright," Percy says, "let's go then?"  He gets off of Blackjack and walks to the stable. He had felt awkward riding along with someone who was walking. He secures Blackjack who neighs in Nico’s direction. "It is fine." Percy says to Blackjack quietly. “Now then." he addresses Nico, "Let me show you the estate." He smiles.

 Nico grunts in  agreement and follows, giving Blackjack a strange look.

Percy opens the door to the house. It is not excessively big, but it is definitely bigger that a peasant's house. "This is the main hall, there is the dining room and the kitchen is behind that, so feel free to take whatever you like." Percy says pointing to the respective rooms. "I will show you your room," he encourages Nico to follow him down  the corridor that runs perpendicular to the main hall.

Nico notes the pantry and the exits. “Servants?” he asks, not seeing any around. “And are you...hiring me as one?”

“Well…” Percy stops to consider “I -ah actually had something else in mind, but...” Percy shuffles nervously again. He had given it some thought on his ride home, since the academy didn’t grant him an apprentice maybe he could get one of his own, this Nico seemed the perfect candidate. He was selfless, skilled and had a certain disregard for the rules that made him perfect. "If you want to work...you do not have to I have plenty of servants. They live just off of the farm closer to the town. They live here when I am not  in Camelot."  He opens the door to an empty but well kept room.  "Here you are, there is a room next to this that your friend can use if she so desires." Percy points "My room is down there so feel free, if you need anything... that is usually where I am, and ah- where I will be" He shuffles nervously again. "Is this acceptable?" he gestures to the room.

“I do not know,” Nico looks at it, “It seems fine.” He hasn’t had a bedroom in a long time, and even then he’s always shared it. He dually notes Percy’s bedroom. “I will go let her in.” Nico says, thinking how he's glad there are no servants. No servants means no witnesses if Nico changes his mind. He heads back to the front for Hazel and opens the door. “Are you hungry?” are the first words out of his mouth, as they usually are.

"Yes, and I have scanned the grounds there is no sign of any servants in case we...need to leave..."

“None inside either.” He informs her. “Kitchen is in there.” He points “I guess I… better...get ready for him.” Nico chokes out before he turns to leave, stomach his churning so much he can’t even think about eating.

*****

Percy sets a fire in the fire place. "Mmm, nice and toasty." He smiles to himself and sits near it to read a book.

Nico throws his pants on the floor of his bed room carelessly and continues down the doorway to slip in to Percy’s room with a simple knock.

"Hnnm?" Percy looks up from his book. 

Nico's done this enough times, though never gone through with it. He walks over to where Percy is sitting near the fire, “Do you want me on the bed, or kneeling in front of you for this?'

Percy's eyes widen and his jaw drops like a cartoon character as he struggles to gather words. "For what exactly?" He chuckles nervously.

Nico rolls his eyes, “You want to roleplay then. Fine. If that’s the case I'll just use my mouth tonight.” Nico kneels between Percy's splayed thighs, the fire at his back hiding his expression of disgust as his hands move to the front of Percy's breeches.

Percy moves back so quickly he almost flings the book into the fire "What are you doing!?" he practically squeaks, eyes wide.

“Do you want me to play innocent or slut?” Nico replies without a flicker.

“Whatever are you on about!?” he squeaks again, dodging Nico’s hand.  Percy clears his throat. “Um... forgive me, but…exactly what part of what I said was...ah- what did...huh?"

“You requested ‘my company.'” did you not?” Nico stays kneeling on the stone, “or was I supposed to wait for you in ‘my’ room. You did not give me much instruction… so I improvised.” Nico refuses to be sorry for holding his side of the bargain.

Percy stares wide eyed, a strangled noise leaving his throat, while he processes the information Nico gave him. He slowly pieces it together. Nico’s demeanor, his distrust and the way he misconstrued Percy’s request. It led to only one possible conclusion.  "...Have you...Been asked to do this before?....By other knights?" He asks in a quivering whisper.

“Almost exclusively…by knights” Nico responds darkly, the emotionlessness of his expression making Percy even more uncomfortable than he already is. Percy looks along the scars on Nico’s skin…He does not want to imagine the unspeakable events that transpired to put them there.

"Knights of Camelot!” He exclaims, “and I said I had something better planned I did not even dream that it would be construed as..." Percy smacks himself on the head. "Percy, you fool!" He scolds himself  "My apologies, I do _not_ want to...um yes...none of this." He says flicking a finger between the two of them to imply what he can’t say, shaking his head emphatically.

“...oh. You wish _me_ to fuck _you._ ” Nico’s eyes widen. “Well you are the first to request _that_.”

"I do not think you are hearing what I am saying...I do not want to have, um,...sex... with you...at all” Percy breathes  heavily “Have you been…? ..and ...oh dear, the girl you are with!?" He gasps.

"NO." Nico exclaims rising to his feet, "You cannot have Hazel! Hazel is off limits, lay a hand on her and I WILL slit your throat!"

 Although he feels suddenly colder, and the fire flickers inexplicably behind them, Percy sighs with relief. "Well that is good.." he is comforted by the idea that Nico has protected her from that. “And NO! I do not want her either!” Percy says remembering that he isn’t just having a conversation with himself. “Not at all what I had in mind!” Percy collapses backward onto the fur they are sitting on.

“And you can't have us together. She’s my sister and that's just sick.” Nico looks ill and gags into his hand.

Percy fells like he’s going to cry and be sick, and then cry some more. He curls up against the fur and shudders at the thought of it.

“Exactly what kind of sick depraved people have you associated yourself with to make such disgusting assumptions?”

“Knights.” Nico snaps, "and if you're not like the rest of them... kindly, what do you want from me!?"

Percy looks at Nico with sad eyes. “Nothing… I just thought you needed help! You're out there helping that girl when you can hardly help yourself! It was a burden I was hoping to help you with because… anyone willing to do what you do, is well worth the effort."

“Worth the-?” Nico looks like Percy's slapped him, shocked to his core. “You- you...” He struggles to comprehend that Percy wants _nothing_ from him at all.  Everybody wants something. _Everybody_. “But that's not...no one does something kind for nothing…Especially not knights." He sounds pained.

 “Well” Percy says delicately “that is not the kind of knight I am, I have not forgotten the code, so many knights have...I did not even...realize how far some have strayed..." his voice wavers and his stomach tightens in his abdomen.

 “So you...you really do not _want_..." Nico's knees give out and he lands on the floor with a grunt. He'd finally been willing to give in, and he'd been...saved? He supposes is the right word.  He doesn’t have to give his body for protection.  A hysterical laugh bubbles up from somewhere inside him and doesn't stop. He buries his head in his hands the relief making him weak.

 Percy wants to go over to him, but fears touching him might cause an undesirable reaction, considering what the boy had expecting. Percy kneels down on the floor  a little closer to Nico, hovering awkwardly. “Have you eaten anything?...Since that bread?" He offers delicately.

“Th-the bread..?" His brain is sluggish.  “I did not eat the bread. That was for Hazel.” He dismisses. It was almost a recitation, a concept integrated into his very being:    _Everything_ is for Hazel except for what he absolutely needs.

"Hazel." He sits up with a snap and scrambles to his feet.  She is probably still in the pantry waiting for him so they can escape together if he couldn't...give in.

“Perhaps… you should eat something” Percy suggests, a bit taken aback by Nico’s sudden movements.

Nico grunts and quickly heads for the pantry. "Hazel? It's me, open the door?" He eases the door open so that Hazel isn't startled. “You can come out now, and hand me some bread?”

 Hazel has a bag full of food. “That was fast," She says, not processing what Nico said “Oh…should we make a run for it?" she asks before she sees Percy come up behind Nico and gasps. "Nico!" she squeals, before landing a hard, swift punch to Percy's lower body. The shock and power have him winded and on the floor in seconds and he flops ungracefully against the stone, grasping at the place she hit.

“You must be Hazel," He chokes out. "Pleasure.." he flops onto his side with a grunt.

Nico blinks and takes a piece of bread from the pantry, before he takes the food from her grasp and wraps her in his arms. “It is going to be alright, Hazel. Calm down. We don't have to run.”

Hazel panics slightly "But I...you...why is he not dead?...and how does he know my name?"  she asks, confused and jittery.

"Dead?" Percy rasps, slowly getting up.

“He's from your stories, Hazel” Nico pets her hair, "He did not want... _does not_ … want payment."

 Hazel's eyes light up "Really?" she says her smile growing bigger than Nico had ever seen it, she starts to jump and giggle almost as hysterically as Nico had before her.

"Excuse me, but...ah-dead?" Percy asks,  even though he’s quite sure he’s invisible at this point. Nico lifts his shirt to reveal a rather rudimentary, but sharp dagger strapped to his hip with what looks like ripped cloth.  He uses it to spread the jam he sees on the shelf over his bread while he eats and watches Hazel dance happily in the middle of the kitchen; eyes warm but sad. Percy clears his throat. "You were going to kill me?" He asks.

 “Only if I panicked and could not go through with...it." Nico says, calm again, even though his world has tilted and cracked.  It will take a while for him to patch it all up and feel comfortable in his own skin again. He shrugs, "People like to take… by force."

Percy looks like he’s going to be sick again. “Has that....happened often then?" He asks, his jaw tensing in a mix of anger and disgust.

 Nico's eyes harden, "I don't usually plan to give in, so they don’t get much of  a chance."

"You mean you would have...if I...?”Percy shakes his head. “N-no it is better if you do not answer that, I do not want to know...” Percy massages his temples. He is so sick he could throw up, and he really wants to punch something. If only Octavian were there.

Nico shrugs, and continues eating.  The bread and jam are so sweet, and Nico hasn't eaten much of anything for the past week, and fills up easily, no longer hungry halfway through his meal, but forcing himself to finish even when he feels like throwing it all back up.  “Now that you mention it though...” Percy says softly. "...There is something you could do for me ...if you feel up to it..." He scratches the back of his head hoping he's not bringing it up too soon after such an episode.

Nico instantly tenses, and drags Hazel behind him.  If this man has brought up Hazel's (and his) hopes only to burn them to ash, Nico will kill him without hesitation.

Percy flings up his hands in reassurance. "It is nothing bad!" He says and winces as the motion exacerbates the pain from earlier hit. "Ow."  Percy lifts his shirt to check the spot, where a small bruise is forming right above his hip. “That was an impressive hit,” He laughs.

 Nico doesn't move, but mentally approves of Hazel's right hook.  He'll have to tell her later.  “What is it that you want?” He asks cautiously.

“Well I was not assigned an apprentice you see, and I have always really wanted to teach someone...I want to create a generation of knights who remember the once ways and revitalize the chivalry and honor that comes with the position, which has,” he gestures to Nico’s state “obviously been corrupted beyond my wildest nightmares...I want to... make you a knight...what do you think of that?" Percy says expectantly hoping he isn’t coming on to strongly

“You want to make... _me_... a knight?"  Nico asks; he’s never heard anything so ridiculous in his life.  "And a chivalrous knight at that.”  He's torn between suspicious and incredulousness.  He looks to Hazel, wanting her opinion.

Hazel also seems skeptical she wants to believe there is a knight out there that is like the ones from her stories, she wants to believe that Percy is it, and the thought he could make Nico into one as well? Hazel knew Nico was already there he just didn’t have the title. She doesn’t say anything but her eyes speak volumes to Nico.

“I wouldn’t have asked just anyone." Percy's eyes harden, “I would not have asked if I did not think you were capable and deserving of something greater...please...”

And there it is again, Nico shudders. Someone, not Hazel, thinking he is worth something.  That he deserves better.  Nico's never had that from anyone except his family.  His mother, Bianca, and Hazel.  He has always been the worthless orphan, the bastard. He could not forget it, it was branded into his very being, _literally_ , he thinks fingering the mark on his arm beneath the cloth. "I-" he chokes, “I will… think about it.”

Percy nods with a serious look on his face but doesn’t say anything. He’s turns to leave, but pauses and looks back at Nico. “Just to clarify, whatever you decide does not affect my decision to let you stay here,” he says softly. “Good night,” he adds and nods to them both before retreating to his room, a hardened, pensive look on his face.


	2. Sir Perseus’ Pesky Poultry Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy tries to catch dinner, Nico almost kills Jason multiple times and Hazel hums a familiar song.

The next morning, Percy walks over to the well to get some water. He passes by the chicken coup and decides what's for the dinner they’re all going to have. If Nico can find it in him to have a meal with someone he doesn't seem to trust. 

A servant takes the bucket from him as he walks into the kitchen. "You don't have to do that sir, we'll take care of it." 

"Thank you," Percy says, "could you inform the other servants of the two guests so they aren't-" A scream of alarm comes from down the corridor. "Ah horse dung!" Percy exclaims and runs toward the yelling.

"Don't TOUCH HER." Nico snarls keeping himself between Hazel and the interloper. Hazel might not notice it, but Nico always places himself between her and the entrance to a room, specifically for this reason. "And don't touch me either!"

" I-I just came into change the sheets" the servant says, surprised at the boy’s aggression.

Percy arrives swiftly "Whatever, is happening?" He says in his most formal tone, knowing of course that it just makes him sound ridiculous.

"Sir Jackson! Thank goodness you are here! There seem to be squatters in your estate!"

"Not squatters," Percy shakes his head "Guests...I am sorry." He addresses Nico.

"Oh," The servant calms down. "My apologies."

Nico tucks his aggression away with a “hmph!” and lays back down on the sheets to sleep some more. He wasn’t done sleeping damn it.

Hazel is plenty awake. "Nico?" she asks, "are you going back to sleep?"

"Yes. I'm tired. You can...go explore if you want." he hands her the dagger from last night to carry around with her. "Wake me up later?"

"Of course," Hazel says and runs her fingers through Nico’s hair. "Sleep well." She walks up to Percy. "Sir knight," she smiles politely and walks past him. 

Her fearlessness surprises him and his gut twinges with phantom pain. "W-wait a second," Percy calls and follows her.

"Yes?" She looks back at him, pointedly at the blooming bruise she knows is under his shirt, encouraging him to keep his distance.

"I would gladly show you around... if you’d like," He offers "Also, I ordered some fresh bread from the bakery which should be arriving for breakfast" He smiles a dopey, nonthreatening, Percy smile.

"Oh. Well thank you...um..." Hazel desperately wants to believe in him, and Percy's smile is so... honest. "I will gladly take you up on that offer, Sir knight." Hazel nods decidedly.

Percy fights back the reflex to offer his arm as he normally would to a lady. He doesn’t want to get punched again. Instead he gestures for her to lead the way and explore the estate at her leisure, with him merely accompanying her. 

He shows her around the farm first and when they are in the field where there is relatively little for him to say as tour guide, he turns to her. "I know it is a bit soon, and you probably didn't talk about it, but has your brother… given any thought to my suggestion? Perhaps?" He tries not to look too desperate. 

"Well, unless he thinks when he's asleep...which I would not put it past him…” She chuckles and then clears her throat, “he has not said anything." Hazel pets a pig with a grin, picturing all the tasty things she could eat if they killed it. She can’t remember the taste anymore, but she recalls the one time Nico stole them some bacon and they both agreed it was the best thing they'd ever eaten.

"I see..." Percy says, "What do you think?"

"Well...it's really up to Nico. He's already my hero. So becoming a knight would just be giving him a title to go with his heart."

"I thought as much, he is a good man, your brother." Percy smiles "I do hope he makes a decision quickly, tournament is in 3 months that doesn't leave a lot of time to train should he decide to undertake it." Percy spots a wagon heading toward the front of his house. "Well then, shall we wake your brother for breakfast?" Percy suggests.

******

Hazel kisses Nico's forehead to wake him up, and smiles. "It is time for breakfast, Nico. The knight ordered us something from the bakery! Can you imagine? Bread fresh from the oven!" Her excitement is contagious and Nico finds himself smiling back at her.

They head out to the kitchen where Percy is waiting with bread, a smell the makes Nico's mouth water. “Help yourselves,” Percy says gesturing to a plate of warm, freshly baked rolls. The mild cold from the room makes the warmth of the bread visible, and Nico’s stomach growls as he breathes in the scent of flour and butter. 

Nico grabs a roll, he eyes Percy warily before handing it to Hazel. He hands another roll to Hazel and then shoves another in her mouth when she opens it to protest.   
Hazel pulls out the roll. “Nico!” She protests with cheeks full of bread which kind of just made her look like an angry chipmunk. 

“Eat.” is Nico’s only response as he finally takes a roll for himself. He bites into it and the soft bread melts with buttery perfection in his mouth. He tries to hide the satisfaction it brings him, as Percy watches them expectantly. “Thank you” Nico grumbles.

“You're welcome.” Percy says with a grin, grabbing a roll of his own. He looks like he’s about to say something else, but hesitates. He looks down to his roll and munches it pensively, trying to figure out how to spark conversation of his offer again. 

Nico reads him well, and after finishing his roll he stands behind Hazel, a hand on her shoulder. “Sir Knight” He says disdainfully, as if the title was an insult. “I've made my decision.” 

Hazel’s head whips around and looks at Nico with bright eyes. 

“Really?!” Percy says with such high-pitched excitement that Nico could swear the knight was translating Hazel’s eyes rather than speaking for himself. Percy clears his throat. “I mean, that is…good…What is your decision?” Percy tries to be as stoic as possible but Nico recognizes that this characterization was about fitting as a piglet in a gown doing a line dance for this particular knight.

“I will…”He pauses, not for effect but to quickly reassess his decision. Hazel’s expectant eyes made his decision clear. “Stay, and become a knight, un-under your instruction.” Hazel’s eyes brighten even more and she hugs her brother. Her arms and smile telling him she is proud of him. 

Percy tries to contain a smile and fails. “Perfect!” He beams. “You will not regret this decision, I promise!” 

Nico shoots a look to Hazel which Hazel knows is a secret smile, but for Percy he maintains his default scowl. 

“Well, I will have the servants fix you up, make you look presentable and I shall…catch us a chicken, for dinner! To celebrate!” Percy nods, and exits the room to fetch the servants. “Just let them take care of you and-” His head quickly peaks out to look at them again. “try to refrain from killing them.”

Nico raises an eyebrow. 

“Just a suggestion,” Percy chuckles nervously and disappears once again. 

******

After 3 hours of chasing the chicken, Percy is almost ready to give up, That’s when the chicken heads toward a puddle. "That’s right little chicken go and get drink I am sure you are very tired," he whispers, his eyes full of exhaustion and desperation. He knows he’s not supposed to use his magic, except under controlled settings, but... He watches the chicken intently as it nears the water calculating his strike. 

"Percy?" Jason walks into the coup and the chicken flutters away from the intruding knight and the puddle.

"I almost had him!" Percy hisses, exhaling to collect himself. "I mean,…Hello, Jason."

Jason raises an eyebrow “Were you chasing a chicken?” He takes in Percy's appearance and draws his own conclusions with a sigh. "For how long?" He adds as if it's obvious. Which is actually kind of insulting and annoying.

"Not too long" Percy lies dusting himself off, "How is your apprentice?" he says with some forced pettiness.

"Zhang is fine. We had a good practice today... Percy, please tell me you weren't just running after the chicken trying to catch it." 

Percy almost looks like he's about to say no but then he scratches the back of his head in surrender. "Is there ah- some other way to do it?" 

“You really should ask your servants how to- nevermind” Jason sighs and shakes his head slowly approaching the same chicken Percy had been chasing, never looking directly at it. When he's close enough, his hand lashes out and he snatches the thing by the neck, instantly snapping it. “There you are” Jason says and tosses the chicken to Percy.

Percy fumbles it before clutching it to chest. “I probably tired it out for you though” He mumbles.

“What was that?” Jason asks with a knowing smile. 

"Nothing…Thank you Jason, now if you’ll excuse me I have three people to feed" he says and starts to walk away. 

“Three?” Jason asks, “Who else are you feeding?” Jason isn’t arrogant, but he can honestly say that he is the only person Percy regularly engages with besides Leo, the blacksmith. And between the two of them, he's the only one that would sit down and have a meal together. And Percy making said meal is another thing entirely. As far as Jason can tell, he’s not invited.

“What!?” Percy says stupidly "I didn't say-um it is an expression! The three people and me, myself, and I, haha! Yes! and we are so hungry we could eat an entire chicken" he smiles nervously hoping Jason will buy it.

“…I see…I never took you as the gluttonous type, Percy. Go feed you, yourself and you.” Jason watches Percy leave, marveling at just how bad Percy is at lying. 

Percy goes into the kitchen to prep and cook dinner. Hazel enters the kitchen, "I was wondering when you’ d be back" she smiles, The servants had cleaned her up nicely. Her bangs are combed and pulled out of her face into a small ponytail. The rest of her hair falls around her shoulders, much tamer than it had been before but still bushy and frizzy. She had also been given a one of Mrs. Jackson's old dresses. It was still two sizes too big, but it was a vast improvement from her prior clothing. 

Percy smiles as he plucks the chicken, "I was having-ah…. poultry problems" he says with a nervous grin. “You look very lady-like,” he says.

“Thank you.” She seems pleased at the compliment.

“You're welcome...My Lady,” He adds hastily.

Hazel blushes “Do you want, um… help with the chicken? Or something else? I can peel potatoes. Or eat bread. Or add belladona to the seasonings.”

"Certainly, you can boil pota-...wait… what was that last one?"

“Nothing,” Hazel grins mischievously and grabs a knife from the counter. “I was jesting with you.” 

Percy laughs with her, but in his head he seriously reconsiders which sibling he should fear more. They continue working and as they do Percy starts humming. 

Hazel smiles as she recognizes the tune. It was the ballad of Sir Weighty…the song that her mom would sing to them before they slept. She hums along. Although she doesn't remember a lot about Maria, she does remember this song and the feeling of comfort and security that accompanies it.

It has been so long since she last heard it. When she was younger, Bianca would sing it for them so they’d never lose hope. Then, just after Bianca's death, Nico used to hum it to her when she couldn’t sleep from crying. But after she grown out of that, he’d stopped.

Percy smiles when he stops and Hazel is still humming. 

“You know this song then?” Percy asks.

“Of course. Doesn't every child?” Hazel almost explains, but stops herself. For some reason saying Nico used to sing it to her feels like betrayal. Like it’s their secret, something just for the two of them. “Its my favorite, actually.” She says instead. 

"Well I suppose...and who doesn’t like Sir Weighty? I’d like to think I could be a knight like him some day." Percy smiles dreamily before stabbing the chicken. Hazel laughs softly at the context. 

Percy is almost about to ask where Nico is when they hear a knock at the door. Percy looks down at his bloody hands and immediately regrets not keeping any servants around tonight "uuuummm...." he looks around.

”Spread it on your face and scare them?” Hazel suggests.

“ haha…-no... perhaps if I knew who it was…" Percy wipes his hand on a cloth and opens the door to see Jason standing there. 

“Jason?!” He exclaims, “What -ah whatever are you doing here?” 

Jason notes Percy’s flustered eyes darting around. “Horse slipped a shoe part ways down, so I came back here because its closer than the castle, I hope you don't mind?” Jason smiles and Percy shakes his head. 

“N-not at all," he laughs nervously.

“May I come in?” Jason prompts as Percy doesn't move.

“Of course,” Percy says through his teeth with a forced smile. He moves aside to let Jason in and pokes his head out of the doorway to scan the gate to see if anyone followed his friend. Percy is about to the close the door he jumps in shock upon realizing that Nico is perched on top of his stone doorway, draped in a dark traveler’s cloak, looking down at them in an uncomfortably hawk-like manner. 

"Knights of Camelot!" Percy exclaims.

Jason turns. “What is it!?”

“Oh… n-nothing thought I saw a spectre” he lies, glancing quickly at Nico.

Nico brandished his knife and holds it to his throat and mouths: “You want me to kill him?”, shooting a glance at Jason.

“NO!” Percy says, and Jason looks back at him with a raised eyebrow. “N-no but that is silly...ghosts do not exist?” Percy covers. He waves his hand dismissively, as if it is a natural part of the comment, but shoots Nico a quick look to show it is directed at him. Nico shrugs and disappears. 

Hazel emerges from the kitchen as quickly as Nico demerges. “Who was-“ she stops upon seeing the stranger, another knight…her body reflexively locks into a defensive stance.   
“Horse dung” Percy curses to himself as Jason looks at the young maiden in surprise.

"Is there something you are not telling me, Perseus?” Jason asks, going through the very few reasons anyone would have girl in his company at so late an hour, without chaperone.  
Percy groans, he hates it when people call him my his full name. It always feels like he’s being scolded. He tries for evasion of the question. “S-so dinner then?” His laugh is nervous, and he hopes with futility that the situation will magically fix itself if he just refuses to admit it exists.

“Not unless we want raw chicken.” Hazel says, “You…um… did not say we were going to have... company.” 

She glances at Jason warily with a frown; Nico, who is now perched on a wooden rafter near the ceiling asks her without words if she wants him to kill the newcomer. When she subtly shakes her head “No”, Nico shrugs again and disappears into the shadows without so much as a whisper. 

Jason looks around expectantly. “And where is your...third companion?”

Percy scratches the back of his head and shrugs “You know, Jason I am ...not entirely sure." he says truthfully. He could be anywhere, Percy thinks.

“He'll show up when there's food on the table.” Hazel says confidently and goes back to the kitchen. 

Jason turns on Percy the second she leaves. “So your'e alone with a girl? That is so... So un-chivalrous of you, Percy. A woman should always be chaperoned.” Jason says it as if he’s reciting the text Percy knows the rule came from. That’s just how Jason was sometimes, very… “by the book”. 

"She is," Percy says and looks up to the roof again ,“by a chaperone who could slit your throat before you even knew it” he mumbles.

“What was that?” Jason asks. 

“Nothing,” Percy responds quickly.

“Are you going to tell me what is going on, Percy?”

“I…um…Ok Jason, you see…there was…a troupe you see, of entertainers! Yes…and these two were separated from that troupe…and I offered them a place… to stay…as a good knight should!” He nods.

Jason doesn’t believe him in the slightest but he nods. “Oh…" he feigns understanding, "Alright, Percy, how very noble of you.” 

“I certainly thought so” Percy smiles nervously.

*****

When Hazel sits down and the food has been served, Nico appears from under the table, and instantly starts putting more food on his sister plate. Jason studies Nico’s face, and after some consideration, realizes that he is the “thief” from the ceremony. He also realizes that Percy was lying, but in all fairness, he already knew that. 

“Nico!” Hazel huffs, “You have to eat some too!'” She places some on his plate, but he just gives her more in retaliation.

“Jason,” Percy says, “this is Nico and the young woman, his sister Hazel.” 

“Pleased to meet you,” Jason says. 

Nico grunts.

“So…Nico, Percy tells me you and your sister are entertainers.” 

Nico shoots Percy a look, and Percy nods. 

“That's correct.”

“What troupe?...If you don’t mind my asking.” Jason continues.

“It was called ‘Illslityerthrowt’,” Nico smiles darkly “You probably haven’t heard of it. Hazel lets the confusion pass unseen and smiles, trying to back her brother up.

“I have not," Jason smiles with an edge.

“Oh look! There’s chicken! Jason, you should eat it...now." Percy ephisizes and carves off a chunk and plops it on Jason’s plate. 

“Yes, thank you," Jason says not looking at Percy, his eyes still trained on Nico, “Do you do any tricks then?" He pries. 

I can shove your head up your own ass. That would be a trick. Nico thinks, but he just nods with a vague look of disinterest, and shoves some chicken in Hazel’s mouth since she’s not currently chewing anything.

”Nii-go-!!”She whines.

“I would really like to see, if it isn’t too much trouble" Jason says shooting a look at Percy.

“They’re very tired… and no that wouldn’t…um...” Percy fumbles with words.

“Oh no!” Nico interrupts Percy’s fumbling, his eyes wild. He knew exactly what Jason was doing and he didn’t like it one bit. “We wouldn’t mind at all, would we, Hazel?” He gives her a wicked grin. 

“of course no-mmghph!” Nico shoves some bread in her mouth before she can finish.

Percy laughs nervously again, “Oh no you really do not have t-“

“No! We insist.” Nico asserts, and fiddles absently with his knife. Hazel nods silently, refusing to give Nico another chance to shove food down her throat.

Nico hands the knife to Hazel with a wink, and grabs two potatoes from the table. He begins to juggle them while humming some semblance of a jig. He nears Jason with each step he takes. 

“Um…” Percy squeaks.

“Another potato, Hazel?” Nico calls, and Hazel throws him another. Nico tosses the other two high in the air as the third approaches his hand. Percy watches in interest and terror, and for a split second believes Nico is actually going to juggle in the third. 

His hopes are instantly dashed as Nico tosses the third potato and steps away. The first and second potato land on Jason’s head, and in a flash, before Jason or Percy can comprehend it, the third potato is pinned to the wall right next to Jason’s head by the knife that used to be in Hazel’s hand. 

“Ta-dah” Nico says with a smirk, looking expectantly at Percy.

Percy briefly wonders if Jason will notice if he crawls under the table.

Jason wipes the potato off of his face and shoots a cut-the-crap look at Percy.

“That was amazing!” Percy starts clapping "No?" 

“Percy,” Jason drawls, "what exactly are you trying to pull?”

Percy smiles like a dummy, basically his default face and Jason's eyebrow disappears somewhere into his hair line.

Nico shrugs and pats Hazels shoulder, silently telling her good job.

Percy keeps smiling hoping Jason will buy it. “Percy” Jason says calmly, still mopping potato off of his face. "I am your friend… you do not have to hide things from me.” Percy heaves an exasperated sigh. 

“Do you recognize him?" he asks. Jason nods patiently, and Percy swears the man would be a saint if he weren't already a knight... not that the two were completely exclusive but, that wasn't the point. “I, um,… want to make him my unofficial apprentice and um...perhaps… enter him into tournament.” Percy says, mumbling the last part.

“You wha-“ Jason looks at him incredulously. “Percy, you cannot just go taking random people off the street to be your apprentice! We have rules for a reason!” 

“Yes, but under those rules, I did not get an apprentice so I had to find one, and Nico,” Percy points, “is perfect knight material and not according to some rules but according to me.” 

Jason looks like he's going to have an aneurism. 

“You do not even know Jason,…what this boy has been through…” Percy sighs, and looks back at Jason with troubled eyes.

“The system is putting out all of these knights who are skilled and disciplined enough to fake what they need to when they have to, but… Chivalry? Honor? Kindness...have all gone to the wayside. Knights these days only care about themselves… and I thought if I found someone who is not a knight by blood, and turn him into one…. people would begin to realize what it takes to be a knight again…to revitalize the once ways so that, one day, a poor kid on the street would not have to worry about what he needs to give up for the sake of the mercy of those who should have just helped him." 

Percy’s speech has Jason at a loss for words, and he exhales “Percy, your heart is in the right place-“ 

“Jas-“ 

“But your head,” Jason asserts, “leaves something to be desired.” Jason puts his hand on Percy’s shoulder. “If you are going to pass him off as a knight… you're going to need to forge some documents.” 

Percy's face lights up with a smile. “Jason?” 

“I suppose I can get a hold of the seal…” Jason shakes his head in disbelief but smiles back.

“Jason!” Percy barks out an excited laugh and jumps out of his chair to give Jason forceful kiss. “Thank you, Jason!”

Hazel giggles.

“Percy…” Jason shakes his head “I will help you but...please…don't do that again.”

“Of course no-“

“Ever.” Jason asserts.

“ Ever.” Percy nods .

“We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us.” Jason sighs. Of that, everyone can agree.


End file.
